The Sixth Purge
by StupidityKilledTheCat
Summary: Once a year, for two-weeks, all criminal activity is legal, and the entire population can do whatever they want. This story focuses on twenty-four high school students who try their best to survive, even murdering people in the process. SYOC CLOSED!
1. The Annual Purge

~The Sixth Purge~

Caesar Flickerman slicked backed his white-powdered hair. After many years of having it a midnight decided try something new for once. After all, today is New Year's Eve. January 1st, 2016. It could be a New Year's resolution.

"The camera is on!" the camera man whispered.

Caesar beamed at the camera, showing off his perfectly white straight teeth. His grin looked fake, and it looked too big for his tanned face.

"Good morning, citizens of the United States! Caesar Flickerman, here. And thank you for watching Fox News: Channel Nine. Today's main topic is going to be about the Annual Purge. The Purge will begin in one week! For those of you who do not know what the Purge is, I will tell you right now. _Once a year, for two-weeks, __all criminal activity is legal. Also, the police and emergency services are suspended during this time. The rules of the Purge are simple. Government officials of ranking ten or higher must remain unharmed. And weapons above Class Four are forbidden. Anyone who breaks the rules will be executed. The purpose of the Purge is to keep all crime-rates low for the rest of the year._"

After Caesar delivered his speech, the camera zoomed in on a man with big blonde hair.

"Thank you, Caesar," Claudius Templesmith said, "since the Purge is only one week away, I suggest you guys should start training. Start sharpening your axes, start loading your rifles, and try throwing some knives. New Training Centers have been built all over the place, so don't worry if one place is full. There will be plenty of others. And guess what? The government has thrown in a huge twist! For every kill you get, you win $100! We will be able to determine this when the government delivers a metallic collar right onto your very own doorstep. And it's free! The collars are designed to track you down and to tell whether you have a pulse or not."

"Well, Claudius, let's show the people the best three moments of the Purge!"

Claudius pressed a button, and light-blue holographic screen popped into view.

* * *

**4:1:58 PM 1/01/14 LOCATION: Woodbridge High School, NJ**

A group of teenagers were huddled around an elderly woman with glasses. Each of the students had a strange doll-like mask attached to their faces. And all of them had lethal weapons. An axe. A dagger. A spear. A machete. And a pistol.

The guy with the pistol came up first. He wore a tanned plastic mask that looked like it was grinning. Then he shot a bullet deep into the old woman's leg. She screamed in pain as crimson exploded all over the place.

The girl with the axe came right after the Smiling Boy. She had dark wavy hair that reached the middle of her stomach. Her mask seemed to be made of porcelain, and she had black pits for eyes with no mouth. She screeched as she brought the axe down, severing the leg. The teacher wailed as she slowly began dying of blood loss. Suddenly, the girl swung her axe around, slicing the Smiling Boy's chest, thick hot blood spilling onto the ground.

A girl with the exact same mask, but with long curly blond hair, dove for the black Colt M19-11. Instead, the dark-haired girl ended up decapitating her. Her little blond head rolling several feet away.

A knife sliced through the air, hitting the dark-haired girl in the back. However, she survived. She had too much adrenaline running through her. She grabbed the gun, and placed a bullet into another boy's chest. He dropped his spear and it clattered to the ground. She spun around, firing at the boy with the machete. She giggled as two bullets caught him in the crotch. He crumpled to the ground, letting out his final breath.

The girl walked up to the school's security camera, ripping off her mask.

She was actually very pretty. Full lips. Pale skin. And icy blue eyes.

"My name's Avalon," she said with an evil grin, "Happy Purging!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**07:9:30 PM 1/10/13 LOCATION: Platinum-State Mall, California**

It was chaos at the Platinum-State Mall. People were scurrying all over the place, carrying bags filled with jewelry and clothes. Gunshots were firing in the background too. Several people were already laying on the white-tiled floors, dead. They had huge pools of blood surrounding their heads.

A raven-haired girl was in a jewelry store near the exit. She punched through the glass, pulling out a sapphire ring. It fit perfectly on her left middle finger. Then she pulled out more pieces of jewelry and dumped them into her leather handbag. She could probably sell them for fortunes after the Purge.

If she survived first...

After robbing most of the jewelry, she hurried out of Zales.

That's when she saw two girls running out of StarBucks, their arms full of coffee cups and bricks of green cash.

"Run, bitch, run!" one of the blond girls screamed when they saw the redhead.

It was too late. She already fired her gun, bullets piercing their brains. Blood splattering against the walls.

The redhead knelt down, collecting the money.

* * *

**01:01:10 PM LOCATION: Times Square, New York**

People were running down the streets of New York. A few buildings were already destroyed, and a couple of cars were upside-down, engulfed into flames. Several crazy people wasted their bullets into the sky.

In a dark corner, a group of guys surrounded a middle-aged man in a business suit. He was lying on the ground, curled into a ball. Each of the four guys held a wooden baseball bat. They took turns beating him with their bats. A blow to the kneecap. A blow to the ass. A blow to the stomach. And a blow to the skull.

The man already had dark bruises forming on his body.

"Please... Stop." he croaked.

"Come on, man. Let us Purge!" one of the guys laughed.

They continued to strike his body, this time, one smack to the crotch. The man screamed in agony.

"Just kill me!" he wailed.

"Now that isn't fun, is it?" a baseball bat slammed against his thigh.

"Please... I beg you. Just end it. My life sucks anyway."

The group of guys looked at each other. Then they considered it.

"As you wish." one of the guys said in a mocking tone.

He raised the bat high aboved his head, then smashing it upon the businessman's face. The snap of bones was heard, and a few of the guys cringed at the strange sound. They looked down at the mangled face. It looked like his face was smashed in.

"What a dumbass... He has a lot of money in his wallet, look! Exactly eight-hundred dollars!"

Finally, all of the guys began smashing the head until it looked like a huge slop of red meat. It was all mangled and unrecognizable.

* * *

Caesar pressed a random button, and the screen evaporated. It literally evaporated, disappearing into the air.

"I really liked the first Purge. " Caesar smiled.

"I agree! But I would just like to remind the others that the Purge will take place next week. Any day. Any time. Be prepared." Claudius warned.

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

******Date of Birth (January 1998 - August 2002):**

******Appearance (Detailed!):**

******Personality (Not just words, sentences):**

******History:**

**Grade (Freshman-Senior):**

**Thoughts On The Purge:**

**Would You Wear The Silver Collar?:**

**Would You Kill for Money or Just for Self-Defense? (You can do both):**

**Strengths (Maximum 4):**

**Weaknesses (Minimum 2):**

**Weapon:**

**Alliances?:**

**Romance?:**

**Quote:**


	2. Final List: The High School Students

**Seior Boy A: **Daniel 'Daly' Galindez-Chavelier, 18 - The Military Brat

**Senior Boy B: **Mason Sarutobi, 18 - The Sarcastic

**Senior Boy C: **Miller Pratt, 18 - The Lumberjack

**Senior Girl A: **Rosalie 'Nicole' Amaro, 18 - The Problem Child

**Senior Girl B: **Astrid Johnson, 18 - The Adopted

**Senior Girl C: **Kassandra 'Kassie' Boulevardez - The Perky One

* * *

**Junior Boy A: **Zeke 'Eyes' Jessup, 17 - The Classic Delinquent

**Junior Boy B: **Heimer Rufalls, 17 - The Psycopath

**Junior Boy C: **Jason Grim, 17 - The Schizophrenic

**Junior Girl A: **Cali 'Shay' Teagan, 17 - The Purge Fanatic

**Junior Girl B: **Renee Kubiak, 17 - The Optimistic

**Junior Girl C: RESERVED FOR DREAM OF VENICE**

* * *

**Sophomore Boy A: **Ryun McClellan, 15 - The Emotionless

**Sophomore Boy B: **Cameron Johansson, 15 - The Ladies' Man

**Sophomore Boy C: **Jett Khan, 15 - The Loner

**Sophomore Girl A: **Payton Johnston, 15 - The Outgoing

**Sophomore Girl B: **Killian 'K' Murphy - The Brave

**Sophomore Girl C: **Melanie Bitton, 15 - The Underestimated

* * *

**Freshman Boy A: **Quentin Higgins, 14 - The Sidekick

**Freshman Boy B: **Damian Smith, 14 - The Young Killer

**Freshman Boy C: **James 'Jimmy' Adebayo, 14 - The Nigerian

**Freshman Girl A: **Emily 'Rat' Wu, 14 - The Independent

**Freshman Girl B: **Porsche McClellan, 15 - The Intelligent

**Freshman Girl C: **Ebonii Norris, 15 - The Mysterious

* * *

** So this story goes to the filmmakers of the Purge and to the writer of THG Suzanne Collins!**

**Here's a small story to keep this chapter legal:**

* * *

Hi my name is Brittany. I just went to the mall yesterday and spent like $200. I went to Forever 21, Hollister, Abercrombie, and Victoria's Secret. I also love StarBucks! So the Purge just started now. OMG. Am I gonna die? Should I text my friends? God, I need StarBucks right now. StarBucks is amazing! Wait, did I tell you I love StarBucks? I like the new peppermint latte.

I know this diary sucks, but hold on... I need to get a latte.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your characters! They are really amazing, and I thank you for being interested in this story. For the people who sent in characters that weren't accepted, I am also thankful for you guys taking a look at this, and actually using your time to send me a character. There were a whole lot of people who vied for the role of Freshman Boy C.

Here's the thing, I will use them as minors. People who are never mentioned again, but I will use them in this story. For example, people won't know if the characters will die or not. It really depends if you still want to read this story even if your character isn't in on it.

I will also try to update this week! I have midterms so you guys should probably expect a chapter on Thurs - Sat night.

Thanks! :D


	3. The Sophomore Girls

_Payton Johnston, 15 (Sophomore Girl A) - The Outgoing_

Payton sighed as she combed her long purple curly hair. It was originally platinum-blond, but she was willing to try something new.

Her iPhone buzzed just as she slid on her black Uggs. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a new text coming from her boyfriend, Michael. Michael was a Junior Varsity basketball player even though he didn't have that perfect muscled physique. He was quite thin, and very shy. Those qualities were something that Payton didn't really like in a guy. She doesn't even know why she was dating him. She wanted someone who was handsome, well-built, exciting, and wild.

**Michael: The Purge is today...**

Payton rolled her eyes. That's the thing. He never said a 'Good Morning' or a 'Luv you babe'. Michael is just so... Boring.

**Payton: How do u kno?**

After a few seconds, she got a new text.

**Michael: Chad Rendwick told me. So get ready.**

Their small-talk ended.

Payton sighed once again. She thought of breaking up with him. She had like three boyfriends in the past, but that doesn't mean she was a slut or a whore. They were just boring people. She just can't stand the fact that her friends have the most handsomest, and the most exciting boyfriends ever.

"Oh well... Let's start the day new!" she put on a cheery smile at the mirror.

Payton wasn't a violent person, but she slid a knife into her boot. It was a nice six-inch knife which she stole from the Training Center a few days ago. After all, the Purge might take place today.

After taking a quick ride with her mom to school, she finally made it to Blue-Shores High School. The cool thing about her school is that it is located on a nice sandy beach with blue saltwater. Plus, it is always sunny here in California.

Before she could enter the school building, she spotted a couple laying on the sand. She can tell they were sleeping because she could hear their loud snoring. The couple looked very young. They had to be at least twenty-two-years-old.

Payton giggled as she fished around in her JanSport backpack, looking for her empty water bottle.

"Aha!" Payton cheered as she raced down the beach. She knelt down, putting her bottle to the ground. She watched as the salty sandy water slowly filled up the bottle. Then she quickly ran back to the couple, splashing it all over their sleeping bodies.

"Wake up, Sleepy Heads!"

"What the?!" the guy shrieked.

Payton burst into laughter as she raced back into the school building.

Today was going to be very fun.

* * *

_Killian 'K' Murphy, 15 (Sophomore Girl B) - The Brave_

K decided to skip school today. Ever since that Rendwick dude texted her that the Purge was gonna be today, she just decided to skip school. Many people believe Rendwick because he is a Computer Whiz and a very skilled Hacker. He was able to hack into the government's system and he overheard a female official saying that the Purge was supposed to be scheduled at 7:00 PM tonight.

K slid two knives into her pockets and walked out the door. You can be never too prepared when someone decides to kill you before the Purge. Especially if you made a ton of enemies.

She took out her old Samsung Galaxy III and shut it off. She didn't need Lucas to find out her location through the built-in tracking device on her phone.

Lucas Brennan was her only guardian ever since both of her parents perished during last year's Purge. Lucas was her father's friend.

When she finally reached the dome-shaped building, she placed her hand into a small glass TouchPad. A sensor went up and down, reading her handprint.

"Access granted!" said a female robotic voice.

The door unlocked and K went inside the huge Training Center. It was basically a gymnasium with racks filled with deadly weapons.

There was a ton of people, young and old. Each of them throwing spears, knives, and axes. A bunch of old ladies were busy chatting at the shooting range. A small group of twelve-year-olds, who probably skipped school, were huddled over the knife-throwing station.

"Little rascals..." K muttered.

She stalked over to the knife-throwing station and watched as the kids failed miserably. Each blade ricocheting from the target board. In order to show off how deadly she was, K grabbed a bunch of sleek silver knives with holes in the middle of the blades.

Without even trying, K threw each knife at the target. All of the blades were grouped together near the bullseye.

"This is my place. So... I suggest all of you leave before I kill all of you before the Purge." K threatened.

The small group of preteens looked at her scar-covered body. K's features would have been pretty if it wasn't for her scars. Then the kids shuffled away, slowly walking towards the sword-station.

* * *

_Melanie Bitton, 15 (Sophomore Girl C): The Underestimated_

Melanie glared at the manager of the Colonial Diner. Today, she hated the manager with every fiber in her being. Melanie wanted to tear the manager to shreds, then roast those shreds over the fire.

"I'm sorry, Melanie, but you can't just leave again. I need more workers. And if you leave right now, I'll have to fire you."

That was like a slap to the face. But Melanie was mature enough not to do anything stupid. She needed the money.

"Fine, I'll sacrifice my precious school time just for this shitty job." Melanie snapped.

She stalked off, looking for a new set of people. Finally she approached a guy who looked like he was in his forties. He had dark brown hair with specks of gray on top.

"Hello, my name is Melanie, and I will be taking care of you today." Melanie said in her fake cheery voice.

"Oh yes you will be taking care of me today." the man purred.

Melanie's nose twitched. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like this guy at all. He was a creep for hitting on sophomore girls.

"What would you like to order?" the young waitress asked, ignoring his flirtatious comment.

"Hmm... The Belgian waffle with chocolate ice cream on top. That's all. And I would like the bill after. I'm in such a rush to go teach my high school students."

"Okay then..."

Just as Melanie turned around, she felt the guy's hand squeeze her ass.

She spun around, grabbing a cup of ice water and dumping it on top of his head.

"Bitch!" the man shouted.

"Melanie! Your fired!" shouted her manager.

"Lisa, that man groped me!" Melanie cried out.

"Who cares, you don't disrespect your elders!"

"Fine, who the hell cares! This job sucks anyway!"

Melanie ripped off her black apron and threw it to the ground.

Before she could leave, Melanie grabbed the man's credit card and snapped it in half.

She quickly rushed out of the Diner and drove all the way back to school.

"How could my life get possibly worse?" she asked herself.

"My mom's dead because of me, my dad's an alcoholic and I have no friends!"

She slammed her hands against the steering wheel after finding a parking spot on Blue-Shores High School.

* * *

**Hi guys! I finally updated! Yay! So tell me in a nice long review of what you thought about these three Sophomore Girls. I am also open to constructive-criticism. **

**Next chapter will be the Sophomore Boys! :D Maybe an update by tomorrow or Saturday? I can tell you that the next update will be close.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, peoples. Sorry if you thought that this was a update. I'm really busy this weekend, but hopefully I will be able to update today or tomorrow. I hope you didn't think I quit or something. And I noticed that not a lot of you reviewed, but that's alright I guess.

- StupidityKilledTheCat


	5. The Sophomore Boys

_Cameron Johansson, 15 (Sophomore Boy C) - The Ladies' Man_

Cameron smiled as he dropped his backpack onto the white-tiled floors. Mrs. Rosewood was the best teacher ever. She lets her students hang out for fifteen minutes before class starts. A few minutes later, he was surrounded by a group of girls his age.

There was Caitlyn, Amber, and Stephanie.

"Hey, Cammy! You look so cute today!" Amber wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Gosh, we should talk about that weird girl, Killian Murphy. She always skips school." said Stephanie.

"Some people say that she killed like half the people in her town." Caitlyn added.

"Now, now. Let's not talk about other people. Let's talk about the upcoming history test next week." Cameron said nervously.

He was known for being a Ladies' Man, so he got along with most of the girls in his school. He didn't need a pretty girl like Killian to hate on him.

"Oh yeah, Kelsey's boyfriend who's a senior, has all the test answers. It's only fifteen bucks. No biggie." Caitlyn grinned wickedly.

"How?! The teacher didn't even type up the answer key yet!" Amber shrieked.

While the girls were arguing, Cameron slowly walked alway. Even though most girls were head-over-heels with him, he was certainly annoyed with these three girls.

He moved to a different desk, hoping that the ditzes wouldn't notice anything. For now, he was going to enjoy his fifteen minutes before class starts. Cameron pulled out his customized blue iPhone 5s, and connected it to his EarPods. He listened to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

_Ryun McClellan, 15 (Sophomore Boy A) - The Emotionless_

Ryun yawned, and stretched his arms as his homeroom teacher talked about the huge science project which was due in two weeks. Mrs. Lucas was a complete fail. She tries too hard to make students like her. To make them think that she is so cool. But, Beth Lucas made a huge mistake by assigning this huge project. People are totally going to hate her.

"So you guys will be making a copy or a sculpture of the Bohr's Model. Since this project is too much for a single student to handle, all of you will be paired up."

Beth was also stupid. She always treated the sophomores like they were in elementary school. She still uses popsical sticks to pair students together.

"Ryun McClellan and Laila Fields!"

A girl with porcelain skin, and bouncy red hair plopped onto the chair next to Ryun.

"Hey, Ryun!" the girl said flirtatiously. She flipped her back, smiling at Ryun.

"So let's talk about this proj-" Laila was cut off by Ryun.

"I'll get the stuff, you do the work." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Haha, that's not fair you know." Laila wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Don't let me repeat or explain why." He snapped.

The redhead shrank back. Ryun had an athletic body, and he stood at 6'2ft. She knew better than to say no to him. Since he wasn't really a gentleman, he won't be hesitant when it comes to hitting a girl.

"Fine. You can get the stuff." Laila squeaked. Then she walked away.

Ryun smirked. He likes it when people become afraid of him. That's how he usually gets away with everything. If he wasn't as built as a huge linebacker, then he probably would've had a lot of detentions.

But that's when he heard a gunshot. The source came from a smartphone which was playing a clip of a previous Purge.

"Mr. Khan, put that phone away or else I will take it!" shouted Mrs. Lucas.

"Oh, Beth... Do you actually have the balls to do that? You better not. The Purge might take place today, you know? And I could kill you just to get my phone back." Jett Khan laughed.

"Is that a death threat I hear? Cause I could report you for it."

"You are truly naive, Bethy." Jett laughed once again.

While the teacher and the student were arguing, memories flooded Ryun's mind. Images of a gun and the ocean flashed in his mind. He also heard terrible screams. And the screams belonged to his parents.

Ryun covered his head, feeling the pain. He couldn't take it much longer. He dipped down, opening backpack, and taking out a small bag of pills. He popped one into his mouth, and that's when the pain went away.

* * *

_Jett Khan, 15 (Sophomore Boy C): The Loner_

Jett hurried out of class, hoping that he wouldn't get a detention. He was the type of guy that disrespects people in authority, even his peers. He was surprised that he never got a detention at all.

Many people looked at Jett as he walked by.

He checked his class schedule while flipping off the other students. They don't have the right to be staring at him that way.

He continued to walked down the hallway until he found his class: Religion.

You see, Blues Shores Public High School is pretty unique. People can join religious clubs, and even study religion if they chose to learn it than Spanish I.

"Hello, class. Today you have it pretty easy. All of you will be making homebound cards for Mrs. Daily. So go get some construction paper, get your art box, and start writing that letter."

Jett was laughing in the inside. He sucked at drawing. He was probably going one of the worst homebound cards ever. Jett picked a piece of plain white paper, and a blue marker. He drew a bunch of stick men, and gave them smiley faces. Then he wrote a short paragraph to Mrs. Daily, glued the letter to the paper, and folded it in half.

"i'm done, Mrs. White!" Jett said in a sing-song voice. He waved it in the air while other people snickered at his card.

"Wow... Jett. Nicely done. Very creative and colorful." Mrs. White said after slipping the card into the manila folder.

Jett laid back, and stretched. He scanned the room, and noticed that he was the first one to be done. And he was getting quite bored already. He purposely dropped his religion on the floor and it landed with a huge THUD!

"Sorry!" Jett snickered. The teacher shot him an annoyed look, and she went back to work.

After several minutes, about ten students were already done with their cards. When they sat down, Jett ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, and crumpled it into a ball. Then he tossed it at Mrs. White.

"Now who did that?" the teacher asked , trying to remain calm.

"Nobody? So a ghost did it, huh?"

The students didn't say anything.

"Ugh, forget it." the teacher tried finishing her task.

A few seconds before the bell rang, Jett asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Knock yourself out." she sighed.

"Never mind." the teacher glared at Jett as the bell rang.

"What? I don't need to go to the bathroom anymore." he laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally updated and done with the Sophomore Boys! The next chapter will be the Senior Girls. Now tell me who's your favorite character and who is your least favorite character on this chapter. **

**Hopefully I will be able to update sooner.**


	6. The Senior Girls

_Kassandra 'Kassie' Boulavardez, 18 (Senior Girl C) - The Perky One_

Kassie beamed at her self-portrait. It was drawn perfectly. And it looked realistic. Kassie drew herself because she was getting ready for Prom even though it was a few months away. She had the perfect life, and becoming prom queen was the only thing she ever wished for. Kassie is the president of the Student Body, she is co-captain of the track team, and she is very pretty.

If Kassie's life was a movie (like Mean Girls), she would be missing two things. Being prom queen and having a boyfriend. But who needs a boyfriend at this age? She needs to focus on her studies.

"Ms. Boulavardez!" the Spanish teacher slammed his book on Kassie's desk.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Rodriguez!" Kassie said sheepishly.

"This isn't art class. Even though your drawing is very good, it kind of hurts me to know that your not paying attention to my class."

"I am really sorry, Mr. Rodriguez. I have no excuse. But the least I could do is tell you that I am going to get a one-hundred on the next Spanish test."

"Suck up." one of the students snorted.

"Now hush-up to whoever said that," Mr. Rodriguez said, "and, Kassie, I forgive you. I definitely think that you will get an A plus on the next test. Just don't let that happen ever again."

"Thank you. It will never happen again." Kassie reassured.

"Okay, everyone, you guys are lucky. I have no homework to assign you."

The students cheered as the second period bell rang.

Kassie took a look at her schedule. Gym was next. She smiled because she still had to get used to the fact gym was second period. In all of her years in school, she never had Gym early in the morning. It was always after lunch or last period.

Ten minutes later, Kassie put on her gym clothes. It was a white shirt with mini blue shorts. She felt slightly uncomfortable because it showed off too much skin for the guys. Kassie was always a modest person, but she didn't showing skin at dances or any special event. For some reason, she felt like a slut. A ton of girls in school always wore shorts like these with black or tanned Uggs. About ninety percent of the girls in the school looked like hookers.

Mr. Daimler and Mr. Hummington were the coaches during gym class. Since there was a hundred students, the coaches spit the students in half, fifty students for the first gym teacher, and another fifty students for the second gym teacher.

"Okay, fifty of you come with me. And the other half go with Mr. Hummington.""Let me go with you!" almost half of the girls shouted."Pick me, I don't wanna go with Mr. Hummington!" a boy whined."Yeah, he's a meanie!"

"Enough! Fifty of you are coming with me to run thirty laps!"

The students moaned as they shuffled towards the other end of the gym.

Kassie smirked as she didn't have to go with the old meanie. Gym was going to be very fun today.

* * *

_Rosalia 'Nicole' Amaro, 18 (Senior Girl A) - The Problem Child  
_

Rosalia sneered at Kassandra Boulavardez as she zipped past her. She was such a show off, being the co-captain of the track team and all. Rosalia always hated preppy white girls like Kassandra. Even though Rosalia was white herself, she knew there was different types of white girls.

Now here is a list of the different types of white girls.

The Ditzes. A bunch of dyed-blonde-hair-wannabes who have iPhones.

The Bitches. A bunch of spoiled preppy cheerleaders who think they own the world, and they have different boyfriends every week.

The Hookers. A bunch of girls who wear fifty pounds of makeup on their faces. They always wear tank-tops, mini shorts, and Uggs/Sperries.

Kassandra would probably be classified as a 'Hooker'.

Mr. Daimler blew his whistle.

"Okay guys, since the Broncos won this year's Superbowl, all of you don't have to do push-ups or any warms ups at all. We can get straight to dodgeball."

The students cheered as they placed the multi-colored dodgeballs in rows of four. Then the group of fifty students were divided once again

"This is perfect." Rosalia smiled. She knew she could get her anger out in this game. Mr. Daimler probably wouldn't care if got some headshots. He was a pretty cool teacher. An attractive guy as well.

"Let the games begin!" Mr. Daimler announced.

Of course. Kassandra was the first to grab a ball. Since she was such a fake bitch, Kassie gave her ball to the slowest runner on her team.

"Big mistake." Rosalia sneered. She snatched a red ball, and dashed towards Kassie. The president of the Student Body noticed this. Even thought Kassandra wasn't a cheerleader, she used to be a gymnast. She performed a perfect cartwheel, and watched as the red ball flew past the gap in her legs.

Rosalia screamed in her mind. She was so freaking close to getting the Princess out! She ripped a dodgeball from her teammate's hand.

"Bitch!"

"Yeah, go suck your dick with a vacuum cleaner." she retorted.

She took aim, and she let the ball fly. Rosalia watched as the ball soared through the air. She grinned as the ball slammed against Kassandra's chest, pushing her to the ground. However, a boy dove forward. He caught the ball, smirking.

"You dickwad! I've could've gotten her out!" Rosalia raged.

"Amaro! I will not tolerate foul language and bad sportsman ship!"

"Mr. Daimler! Everyone curses here, even that guy which I stole the ball from! He called me a bitch!"

"Yeah, and she told me to go suck my dick with a vacuum cleaner." the boy ratted out.

"I'm sorry, Amaro, but I have to give you a detention."

"Ugh!" Rosalia stormed out of the gymnasium.

* * *

_Astrid Johnson, 18 (Senior Girl B) - The Adopted  
_

During second period, art class, Astrid was the first one to finish her sculpture. The sculpture was the letter A, the first letter in her name. The sculpture consisted of small plastic cups, and plain white paper. On the surface of the letter A were symbols that represented Astrid. There was a picture of a white iPhone which meant that she loved Apple. There was a small cup of coffee which meant that she loved Starbucks. And finally, there was a small picture of her family.

"I love your sculpture, Astrid. It looks great." the art teacher smiled.

Astrid blushed. She thought it was terrible. "Thanks."

She scanned the whole entire room, wondering who was done with their work. Apparently no finished their work.

Astrid glanced at her sculpture one last time. Her eyes remained on the drawing of her happy family. They looked nothing like her. Her mother has wavy blond hair that reaches her waist. She has beautiful emerald green eyes with flawless porcelain skin. Her father has short and spiky blond hair with bright blue eyes. He is quite tall and very slender. Her overprotective brother looks exactly like his father, except he was more muscular.

Astrid smiled, reminiscing the day she was adopted by this wonderful family. She thought of them as the family who took her in, but never let her go. They acted like Astrid was their real child or daughter. She remembered the times where her ex cheated on her, and her brother, Luke, happened to find out... All hell was unleashed.

"Hey." a cute guy smiled at her.

"Hi." Astrid replied curtly.

"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Astrid laughed inside her head. Of course he would never notice a girl like her. This hot guy right here is always surrounded by his 'jock' friends. And his cheerleaders too.

"Oh you know, blending in with the background," a slight pause, "as you can see, I'm not very much of a social-butterfly."

"I see." the boy smiled, folding his arms. "I like your sculpture. It's very original. Most girls in our art class don't even draw the symbols of what they like. They just write down 'Hollister' or 'Forever 21' in their ugly little scrawl, whereas yours is just too perfect." he licked his lips.

Astrid blushed once again. She nearly smiled, but she forced herself to stop. He was flirting with her. She didn't need another heartbreak. And she certainly did not need her brother to beat this guy up.

Before she could say anything, a voice shouted, "Hey, Markwood! Why are you talking to that skank over there!"

The boy grimaced as if a tip of a knife was digging into his skin. "Yeah, I gotta go. Maybe we can talk later next time. Sorry for the abrupt end to this conversation. See ya."

Astrid smiled. She had mixed feelings with this boy. But she was only happy because Astrid was finally alone.

"Yes!" she happily said to herself.

* * *

**Okay, please review guys! I hope you guys like it because I felt like this chapter was very good. However, I do not mean to pat myself in the back. After typing and reading Astrid's POV, I had a good feeling about this chapter. **

**Please review! The review button doesn't bite ;)**

**Oh, and tell me who you liked in this chapter! Explain why, and Senior Boys will be next! :D**


End file.
